


Sanghyuk 10 Theme Challenge (Hyuken)

by 94ninis



Series: Sanghyuk 10 Theme Challenge [3]
Category: VIXX
Genre: 10 theme challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 18:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8338759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/94ninis/pseuds/94ninis
Summary: I realised I Was thinking of You, and IBegan to wonder How long you'd Been on my mind. Then itOccurred to me:Since I met You, you've Never left.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh cuties

Angst:   
Jaehwan watched as Sanghyuk and Hongbin cuddle each other, his chest burning as he moves into the kitchen, he wanted Sanghyuk to be his.

Au:   
"Hello sir, I'm Sanghyuk." The student smiles "Hello Sanghyuk, I'm your new tutor Jaehwan, hopefully we can be good friends."

Crack:  
Jaehwan bent to whisper in Sanghyuk's ear "Hiya Barbie." He whispered and Sanghyuk turned to look at him "Hi Ken."

Future:  
Jaehwan smiled as he watched his daughter jump on Sanghyuk "Hi Hana." Sanghyuk smiles and picks her up "He's so good with Hana." Jaehwan turns to look at his wife and nods in agreement.

First time:  
"What do you mean you've never watched one piece?" Jaehwan asks and looks at Sanghyuk like he's offended "I just haven't hyung, show me?"

Fluff:  
Jaehwan laughed to himself as he picked their sleeping maknae up and carried him to his bedroom, tucking him in and giving him a kiss on his forehead.

Dark:  
Jaehwan smirked as he fucked the angel, taking every peace of his innocence "Oh Sanghyuk, what did you get yourself into?" He whispered as he came into the angel who laid there and cried. 

Comfort:  
Jaehwan looked around the recording studio for their maknae "Um, where's Sanghyuk?" He asked the producer "I sent him back to his room, he doesn't have any lines."

Smut:  
Jaehwan groaned as Sanghyuk sucked on his length harder "F-fuck Sanghyuk." He groans and grips the maknae's hair.

Unresolved sexual tension:  
Jaehwan bit his lip as he got sight of Sanghyuk with a choker around his neck, thinking of everyday things to will his boner away.


End file.
